fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kitty Movie
''The Kitty Movie ''is a British-American movie that revolves around two anthropomorphic kittens, Kitty and Tabby, who set off on an adventure around the world to collect seven magic crystals that are the key to saving the world from an evil force, as Kitty's owner searches for them with the help of a cat named Mr. Jones. The movie is planned for a release in early 2016 and is entirely written by RogueKitten and RareWaffle. Characters Main characters TBA Minor characters TBA Synopsis TBA Transcript TBA History The concept of The Kitty Movie was first sculpted in 2013. TheRareWaffle271 had made a series of stories that followed the adventures of Joe and his anthropomorphic kitten that was blandly named Kitty. The stories were made for English class assignments in which you would have to write a story by hand in a given time. After these types of assignments had stopped going on, the series of stories stopped. This disappointed several people who were rather interested in the series of stories. They would annoyingly beg him to make more, so he decided to make another story that was written in the form of a movie screenplay that introduced his sister, Tabby, his brother, Meowy, and two other cats named Violet and Drake. The plot of the movie was that they would have to assemble a "Meow-Ex" teleporter that was separated into five parts scattered around the world. The teleporter would lead them to "Darkcat", who has an evil plan to take over the world. The movie was entirely written, and was even planned to have voice actors and be animated. However, since the entire script was written on paper, it would require him to rewrite the script numerous times for every voice actor for convenience. He then threw away the idea. The next year he decided to bring the idea back, however, now being written on computers with a refreshed plot and sense of humor. Instead of there being a "Darkcat", there was simply "the darkness", which could only be stopped by seven magical "Iqualic crystals" (which replaced MeowEx teleporter parts) that were scattered around the world. In addition, Meowy was removed from the plot, Drake was renamed to Jake, and two characters were added as additional villains. A side-plot was also added with Kitty's owner and a cat experienced in detective work attempting to find where Kitty and the others had went. Seeing that it was written on the computer, it was much easier to collaborate with others. The first quarter of the story was successfully written by TheRareWaffle271 with some help from TheRogueKitten. TheRareWaffle271 decided he would post the movie at the Nick Fanon Wiki, and also got caught up in making more series there. This left RogueKitten to do a bit more of the movie, although he usually didn't have much free time to do it. Halfway through the summer, RareWaffle decided to leave RogueKitten to doing the rest of the movie after being hacked by a criminal Wikia user, saying that he didn't want anything to do with Wikia ever again. RogueKitten is currently writing the script, which is now about a third of the way done. Trivia TBACategory:The Kitty Movie Category:TheRareWaffle271 Category:Movies Category:British Movies